My green guardian angel
by therandomer5000
Summary: Donnie saves a young boy from the Kraang and now has to take care of him. He is thought to be an angel sent from the boys parent s to protect him but will Don be able to handle the responsibility? Will he be able to protect the boy? R&R xx
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to JTH for asking me to write this! It is of course their idea but they've asked me to write it and so I am! It's based on the 2012 cartoon. enjoy xx**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - A battle and a new beginning**

It was a cool and crisp night in New York, many people were staying inside to avoid the cold but unfortunately three turtles didn't get that choice thanks to the fourth.

''Come on guys! It's not THAT cold'' Leonardo rolled his eyes, Michelangelo and Donatello looked at each other before stepping back as Raphael pushed his face in front of Leo's.

''Yes, Leo.. It is! It's freezing and Splinter said that we didn't have to go if you said we didn't have to!'' Raph growled angrily, ''You're such a teachers pet!''

''We can always warm ourselves up with pizza'' Mikey grinned as he stepped forward, Donnie grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him out of the way as weapons were drawn.

''Mikey'' Don smiled at his younger brother, ''Maybe we should stay out of this''

''NO! They can't fight again!'' Mikey frowned, ''Last time Leo went off on his own and met Karai and we ended up fighting snake weed and I was knocked out''

''That's true'' Don nodded with a small smile, ''But if we get involved they would end up on a guilt trip and do you really want that?''

''No.. No I guess not..'' Mike sighed as he sat down, Don stayed standing. Leo and Raph weren't paying attention to anything and the two younger brothers were getting annoyed, Don could see the tears in Mikey's eyes.

''OK THAT'S IT!'' He yelled, ''I SWEAR IT'S LIKE BABYSITTING THREE KIDS!''

''Three?'' Mikey asked offended.

''Yes Mikey, three! Those two fighting and you wanting to stop it by using pizza as a distraction!'' Don growled.

''Stay out of it Don'' Leo hissed,

''Yeah! just cause you don't have the guts to stand up for yourself!'' Raph growled, Mikey looked at Don with a look that said He's-got-a-point-bro.

''Urgh! I'm sick I'm sick of this!'' Donnie groaned, nobody was paying attention. Raph and Leo were fighting again while Mikey was daydreaming, Donnie grumbled a few colourful words before storming off.

He walked for a while before deciding that he should go back to his brothers before they notice that he's gone. he spun around but heard a loud cry coming from one of the old run down shops that had went bankrupt. he pulled his Bo out and slowly made his way to the shop, he looked in and felt his blood boil.

The kraang had a small boy tied to a counter and were guarding him, the boy was crying and scared. Don wondered if he should wait for his brothers but knew that if he did the boy wouldn't be saved any time soon so he quietly crept into the shop.

He was doing a good job of staying hidden, he kept his eyes on the boy but unfortunately he didn't see the can and ended up standing on it. He straightened up and went skidding across the room, the Kraang saw him and began to shoot.

''AH! NONONONONO!'' Donnie yelped as he flew down one of the aisle, he leant against on of the shelves and it tipped. He yelped as each shelf went down like dominos and he ended up lying next to the boy.

He looked round at the child and grinned,

''Hi there'' he blushed,

''Hello'' The boy laughed, ''What's your name?''

''Donatello'' Don grinned, ''But you can call me Donnie if it's easier''

''Ok Donatello, I'm Orion'' Orion smiled, Don looked at him.

''That's an unusual name'' he chuckled, ''Have you heard of the constellation? you musta heard of Orion's belt at the least'' The conversation was cut short when the Kraang threw something at the two, it landed next to the boy. It was a bomb.

''Donatello! Help!'' Orion begged. Donnie used his shurukin to cut the rope and picked the boy up, they didn't have much time to escape and the kraang were blocking the doors.

''We're trapped!'' Don gulped worriedly.

Meanwhile up on the rooftop the two older turtles were still fighting and Mikey had finally snapped out of his day-dream.

''hey guys..'' Mikey frowned,

''Not now!'' The growled,

''Where's Don?'' The two fighting turtles dropped their weapons and looked around in confusion

**BANG**

They spun around to see a fiery explosion at one of the abandoned shops, they looked at each other in dismay.

''DONNIE!'' The yelled as they sprinted to the shop, Kraang were lying everywhere around the shop. and near them was a very burnt, purple Bo staff.

''D-Donnie'' Mikey whimpered as he fell to his knees. they were frozen to the spot. There was another explosion which made them look up to see a blackened Donatello walking calmly away from the fire with a small shaking child in his arms.

''YOU'RE ALIVE!'' They grinned as they hugged Don, He just smiled at them before letting the kid down.

''Who's that?'' Leo asked as Mikey made faces at the kid.

''This is Orion'' Don nodded, Orion hid behind him and held onto his leg. ''Orion, these are my brothers; Leonardo, Raphael and Michelangelo but you can call them Leo, Raph and Mikey.''

''H-Hello'' Orion smiled nervously. ''Donatello.. thank you for saving me''

''No problem Orion'' Don smiled, One of the kraang bots sat up and looked straight at them. Donnie put a hand on Orion to tell him that he was safe.

''The ones known as the turtles have got our prisoner.. Must be..'' The Kraang broke down and died. Orion started shaking again.

''Why do they want you?'' Donnie asked but Orion just shrugged.

''I don't know''

''Well... we'd better get you home'' Raph nodded, ''Your parents will be worried''

''My parents are dead'' Orion sniffed, ''The robots killed them when they took me''

''So.. you're an orphan? and now you live on the streets?'' Mikey asked sadly. Orion beamed at him.

''Yeah, but it's ok! Donatello is here'' He grinned, Don looked down at him and Orion faced him, ''My parents have sent you to protect me! That's why you saved me from them just now!''

''What?'' Donnie asked surprised. ''I saved you cause-''

''You saved me cause you're nice and my parents wanted you to!'' Orion grinned.

''COOL!'' Mikey grinned, ''hey Donnie.. why didn't you tell us?''

''I wasn't sent Mikey'' Don snapped.

''So are you like an angel or something?'' Orion asked,

''Don't you mean a Guardian angel?'' Don corrected before mentally kicking himself.

''YES!''

''Donnie.. can we speak to you for a moment?'' Leo asked with a grin. Don nodded, the three brothers went to the side while Donnie told Orion to stay where he was until they told him otherwise before joining his brothers.

''What?'' Don asked,

''We think you should keep the kid'' Leo nodded,

''What? why?'' Donnie asked surprised.

''Well'' Mikey frowned, ''He trusts you''

''You're responsible enough to handle him and he thinks you're his guardian angel'' Raph nodded.

''But-'' Don gulped nervously, ''I don't think I'm ready for that kind of commitment!''

''You are Donnie!'' Mikey pointed out.

''But I've already got so many responsibilities!'' Donatello frowned, ''I don't know if I can handle another one''

''What responsibilities do you have?'' Raph asked confused. Donnie glared at his brothers.

''I'm the medic, I need to learn more medicine, I fix everything, I make stuff to help us, I have to help everyone with anything they don't understand and I've got ninja stuff on top of that!'' Donnie fumed,

''Oh..'' Mikey blushed. Leo rolled his eyes and put a hand on Donnie's shoulder.

''You're ready for this, I know you are'' Leo smiled encouragingly, ''Plus you're not alone in this! We'll help''

''No thanks, I don't want you guys helping'' Don frowned, ''I want him safe remember''

''What's that supposed to mean?'' Raph growled.

''Well let me see'' Donnie smirked, ''Leo would constantly be watching Space Heroes with him and trying to turn him into a mini human Leo, Raph would be sneaking him out of the lair to show him how to fight and Mikey would also sneak him out of the lair to teach him to skate and both Raph and Mikey will be bad infuences''

''So.. are you saying that you'll do it as long as we don't help?'' Mikey asked confused.

''Yes Mikey'' Don smiled, The brothers grinned before joining Orion.

''You guys done?'' Orion asked with a small smile,

''Yeah.. em.. how do you feel about living with me.. you know.. so I can protect you and look after you?'' Don asked gently. Orion grinned happily.

''I'D LOVE THAT DONNIE! THANK YOU!'' He beamed as he hugged Don, Don was a little startled but he happily sunk into the hug.

''Let's go home then'' Don grinned. They slowly made their way home and Donnie thought about how he was going to tell Splinter.

* * *

**There's more to come but please review and tell me what you think xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Time for the next chapter! Thanks to JTH for helping with a bit of the script :) enjoy xx**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Orion meets Master Splinter **

Michelangelo, Orion and Raphael went up ahead towards the lair as Donatello grabbed Leonardo's arm.

''Wait Leo'' Don hissed as the other three disappeared around the corner.

''What's wrong?'' Leo asked worriedly.

''Master Splinter isn't going to let me keep Orion'' Don insisted, ''I'm gonna have to keep him secret!'' Leo at Donatello for a moment before smirking. Donnie growled at him,

''Relax Don.. It's gonna be fine'' leo laughed,''Trust me'' he slung an arm around Donnie's shoulders as they walked towards the lair.

Mikey, Raph and orion had just entered the lair together and Mikey had a goofy grin on his face.

''So.. what're some of the things you like Orion?'' Mikey asked curiously.

''Well..'' Orion began, ''I like.. Video games, drawing pictures, Pizza..''

''Wait'' Mikey interrupted, ''Did you say pizza?''

''Yeah, I love pizza!'' Orion beamed, Raph shook his head with a smile,

''yeah.. he's gonna feel right at home here'' He laughed, Mikey grinned in response.

''Michelangelo, Raphael'' Splinter walked in from the dojo, his eyes were locked on Orion, ''What is a child doing here?''

''Sensei.. uh..'' Mikey stuttered as Orion hid behind his legs,

''It's a long story'' Raph grinned sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

''I have time'' Splinter said sternly, Raph straightened up and glanced at Mike.

''Well... you see..uh..'' Mikey gulped. There was a bang as the lair door closed, Leonardo and Donatello walked up till they were in front of their father.

''DONNIE!'' Orion grinned as he hugged Don's legs.

''Hey Orion, did ya miss me?'' Don chuckled as he picked the boy up and held him against his hip. The three brothers shared a knowing look before smiling at Donnie. Don looked up at his Sensei and smiled nervously, ''Oh! his Sensei.. I see you've met Orion''

''Indeed'' Splinter frowned, Don noted that his Sensei did not look at all impressed.

''Sensei.. we have a good reason'' Leo tried to help but Splinter held up a hand and kept his eyes on Donnie.

''Donatello, Why is this boy so close to you? Do you know how dangerous this is to yourself and the rest of us?'' Splinter scolded, ''Did you think this through?''

''No offence Sensei but.. how can a kid hurt us?'' Mikey asked with a smirk which quickly fell off his face as Splinter sent him a look. Raph slapped him before turning back to Donnie.

''You should not have brought this human into the sewers anyway! it is very dirty down here and he is not used to it!'' Splinter frowned, ''He could become ill!''

''Sensei'' Leo frowned,

''Quiet Leonardo, I want Donatello to explain'' Splinter frowned.

''Please mr mouse.. Don't be mad at Donnie'' Orion begged sadly, ''He's my Guardian angel!''

''Guardian angel?'' Splinter asked confused,

''It's kinda hard to explain. What happened was-'' Don began but was interrupted by Orion.

''Mommy and Daddy sent Donnie to protect me so I'd never be alone again!'' Orion explained happily before telling Splinter all about the fight, Splinter listened carefully until he was done. He looked up at Donatello and watched as he chuckled nervously.

''heh heh'' Don blushed,

''Seems he could explain it just fine'' Splinter frowned, ''May I speak with you alone?''

''Hai Sensei. Orion, why don't you go watch tv with my brothers?'' Don looked at his brothers and they nodded and took Orion away. They looked over their shoulder to silently wish Donnie luck and Don went into the dojo with Master Splinter.

''The boy cannot remain here Donatello'' Splinter said gently once they had knelt down on the mat in front of each other.

''I know Sensei'' Don sighed,

''Then you know what you must do?'' Splinter asked with a slight smile.

''Sensei..'' Don frowned as he thought for a moment, ''I know what I need to do but... Is it the right thing to do?''

''And what do you feel is the right thing to do Donatello?'' Splinter asked softly as he stared into his second youngest's soft brown eyes.

''I need to help him Sensei.. he needs me'' Don said firmly,

''Hmm...'' Sensei thought for a moment before looking at his son again, ''Then that is what you must do''

''really?'' Don asked surprised, ''But you said..''

''You must do only what you feel you must'' Splinter nodded with a chuckle, ''Even if other think it may be right or wrong''

''Thank you Sensei'' Don grinned,

''But remember my son, You and you alone bare the responsibility to the child if you proceed'' Splinter reminded him. Don sighed,

''Feels like I'm used to that by now'' Don smiled weakly. He and his father went into the livingroom to see the others watching Space Heroes as soon as Orion saw Donnie he was up like a bullet and flung himself on him. The others grinned at him.

''Donnie'' Leo smirked, ''Are you beginning to care for the kid by any chance?'' Don grinned at them and the other turtles laughed.

''Orion, I'm gonna make your bed. Do you wanna come with me or stay and watch tv?'' Don asked,

''I'll come with you'' Orion grinned, Donnie took him to his room. he had a bunk bed so he moved his own stuff to the top bunk and set the bottom one up for Orion.

''You don't mind the bottom bunk do ya?'' Don asked quietly as he tucked the sheets in neatly.

''No'' Orion smiled, ''Donnie.. Did you get to see my parents before coming to me?''

''No.. No I didn't'' Donnie said sadly as he sat on the bed, Orion crawled into his lap.

''That's sad.. They were awesome..'' Orion frowned, ''When they Kraang ruined out home Mommy and Daddy tried to fight them.. they refused to let them take them and.. and..'' Orion began to sob and Donatello pulled him closer, ''And they were shot! I MISS THEM!''

''I know.. I know..'' Donnie cooed as the boy cried, he could hear the other members of his family shuffling in front of his door, _Probably seeing how I handle a kid _Don thought.

''Donnie... I want them back'' Orion sniffed,

''I know..'' Don said softly before looking Orion in the eyes, he had never really noticed what Orion looked like before. The boy had jet black hair with the bright green eyes like Raph, He was quite pale with little dimples, Don wasn't sure how old Orion actually was but he guessed he was seven by the way he acted but he was very small for his age. ''Orion.. I promise to protect you ok?''

Orion nodded sadly,

''I will protect me with my life just like your parents did, you don't have to be afraid anymore'' Don smiled softly, ''You're safe.. I promise''

''Thank you Donatello'' Orion smiled as he hugged Don, he gave him a little kiss on the cheek. ''You remind me of dad''

''huh?'' Don raised an eyebrow.

''Well... except for the fact that you're a turtle'' Orion laughed, ''And you're younger! What age are you?''

''Sixteen'' Don nodded,

''I'm seven'' Orion smiled, Don grinned at him. Orion yawned loudly and hid eyelids began to droop.

''I think it's time for bed don't you?'' Don asked with a chuckle, He took him to the bathroom and gave him his own toothbrush.

A few moments later Orion had said goodnight to everybody and was being tucked into bed by Donnie.

''Are you going to sleep now too?'' Orion asked sleepily.

''Not yet'' Don whispered, ''But I won't be long''

''Oh.. G'night Donnie'' Orion yawned before falling asleep, Don kissed him on the head before going back to the living room and joining Mikey on the couch, Splinter had went to bed and the others were in the kitchen getting snacks.

''Hey Daddy Don!'' Mikey teased,

''Shut up Mike'' Don smirked, ''Orion's asleep so PLEASE don't make too much noise''

''WHAT LIKE THIS?'' MIkey yelled, Leo and Raph walked in with smirks.

''Mikey!'' Don hissed, Leo and Mikey laughed as he and Raph sat down.

''Relax Don that's not gonna wake him u-'' Raph sneered before being interrupted by a cry. Don sent the three of them a glare as Orion shot into the living room and onto Don's lap. Mikey blushed as Don sat down next to him, Mike stayed in the middle with Leo on his other side and Raph next to Leo.

''it's ok Orion..'' Don cooed, ''That was just Mikey being Mikey'' Orion looked at Mikey.

''Sorry dude'' Mikey blushed, Orion lay across the two turtles with his head on Donnie's lap and his feet just off Mikey and touching Leo.

They turned the tv down and Orion fell asleep, After a while all the turtles were sleeping in weird positions. Splinter came in to tell them to goto bed but grinned at them instead.

Leonardo and Raphael were on the couch leaning against each other, Michelangelo was cuddling the popcorn bowl as his legs were on the couch and his back on the floor. Next to him was Orion who was in the protective grasp of a sleeping Donatello.

''Goodnight my sons'' Splinter laughed softly once the tv was off, he turned off the light and went to bed.

* * *

**Please Review xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the long wait and thank you to JTH for the help! I've not had much.. if any sleep for a while so.. this may be a little... well.. we'll see.. enjoy xxx**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Ninja games**

Orion opened his eyes slowly and looked around wearily, He studied the unfamiliar surroundings in confusion. He had no idea where he was or what had happened, he felt very frightened and he wanted to cry.

He stood up and could hear something coming from the dojo, he suddenly remembered everything and a wave of relief washed over him.

''Donnie?'' Orion asked curiously as he walked towards the dojo, He peeked around the door and gasped. The four turtles looked like they were fighting but.. surely not? They must be playing.. right?

Orion grinned as he walked into the dojo,

''COOL! Can I play "training to be ninja" too?'' Orion asked hopefully.

''Well...'' Donnie thought with a smile, ''I don't see why-'' Donnie was cut off by Leo pulling him to the side by his arm.

''Donnie, this is serious'' Leo whispered, ''We let him figure out what we're doing is real; he could get hurt''

''Leo, relax'' Don whispered back, ''Take you're own advice. As long as he's off to the side, he'll be fine''

''So can I play?'' Orion asked as Leo and Donnie joined the others again.

''Absolutely!'' Don laughed as Orion's face lit up happily,

''ALRIGHT!'' Orion giggled as he punched the air, Mikey grinned at the kid then grinned at his brothers.

''He's way too much like Mikey'' Raph grumbled,

''He's probably smarter though'' Donnie chuckled, Mikey shot him a dark look. ''First we need to find you a weap...I mean "Toy" to play with. Let's see...UH!'' Donnie frowned as he looked at the dangerous weapons around him and knew that none of them would be suitable for the child.

''Having trouble Donnie?'' Leo asked as he raised an eyebrow.

''No'' Don snapped, ''uh...Let's see, it would have to be something that isn't sharp, and not made of metal...and...'' Donnie looked around himself and studied the weapons.

''Psst Donnie'' Mikey hissed, Don looked round at him and Mikey pointed to his Bo staff.

''Here Orion...you can...use my "toy"..'' Donnie smiled as he held out his Bo.

''A stick?'' Orion asked puzzled, the other turtles stepped back from Donnie. They knew how defensive he could get when his Bo was called a stick but this time.. Donnie seemed kinda.. calm!

''Well actually, when you're playing ninja it's called a Bo staff'' Donnie explained,

''Woah'' Raph gasped, ''I thought he was gonna shout at the kid'' Mikey nodded and so did Leo.

''Cool, how do I use it?'' Orion asked curiously.

''You just twirl it really fast'' Donnie smiled as he handed his Bo over to the boy.

''Oh okay'' Orion smiled as he took it, he looked it up and down then frowned, ''Urgh.. It's twice as tall as me though, how can I twirl it?''

''um here.. let me see it'' Donnie grimaced as he snapped his Bo in half, ''there.. that should be perfect''

''Uh Donnie'' Leo frowned, ''You just snapped your "Toy" for ninja training''

''stating the obvious there dude'' Mikey snickered quietly, he stopped immediately when Leo glared at him.

''So what? you guys break my Bos more than I do'' Don smirked,

''That's true'' Raph nodded, Mikey grinned as Leo sighed.

''Raph, you're not helping''

''Of course he is...Wait...'' Mikey frowned, ''Who are we supposed to be helping?'' Leo face palmed angrily as Mikey's frown deepened Raph could help but chuckle.

''Okay Orion'' Donnie said as he ignored his brothers, ''when twirling a Bo, you start out slowly and then...'' He stopped as he watched Orion twirl the staff like a pro and finish off his moves with a cool fighting stance.

''Was that ok?'' he asked as he looked at the now silently shocked turtles who were staring at him with their mouths hung open.

''Dude. That. was. AWESOME!'' Mikey cheered, Orion beamed at him.

''I must say.. that was impressive'' Leo nodded in approval,

''None of us.. except Donnie could do some of those moves!'' Raph grinned.

''Orion'' Donnie shook his head in awe, ''Where'd you learn to do that?''

''Daddy gave me a baton when I was younger'' Orion smiled sadly, ''I practiced every day, until I got really good.''

''Well'' Donnie smiled gently, ''You're daddy would be very proud of you''

''Thanks Donnie'' Orion sniffled,

''Wow, it's almost like Orion was made to use a bo staff. It's like you two are really connected to each other.'' Leo said in surprise but they could all hear the hint of worry in his voice, they all felt a little confused by it but dismissed it.

At that moment Splinter walked into the dojo from behind Donnie,

'My sons, I trust you are ready for training?'' Splinter asked calmly,

''Donnie broke his staff!'' Raph blurted out, Leo and Mikey nodded vigorously. Donnie shot them all dark looks before turning to face his sensei.

''Uh...just giving Orion a toy to...play with?'' Donnie said nervously, Splinter sighed.

''I will make you a new one, I trust the rest of you will train in my absence?'' Splinter nodded as he left again. Mikey turned to Leo.

''Should he-''

''YES'' Leo said as he knocked Mikey off his feet. Donnie and Orion sat out and watched as the three brothers sparred, at first they were being serious but towards the end they were wrestling rather then sparring.

''Donatello'' Splinter smiled as he came back in, he ignored the brawling brothers as Donnie stood up. ''You're Bo will be ready later, you will have to use hand-to-hand combat for now. Orion, you must stay away until the boys are done, is that understood?''

''Yes mr mouse'' Orion nodded.

''I'm not a mouse'' Splinter sighed as he left them. Donnie winked at Orion before throwing himself on top of his brawling brothers, they all groaned in surprise.

''DONNIE! GET OFF!'' Mikey moaned, ''You're heavy!''

''What's that Mikey?'' Leo asked with a smirk, ''Don's not heavy enough?''

''We'll have to fix that right Leo?'' Raph smirked, Leo nodded and both turtles leapt on top of the two younger ones.

''AH! YOU GUYS ARE SO FAT!'' Mikey panted,

''They really are'' Donnie hissed quietly.

''We're not fat'' Raph hissed, ''We've got muscles!''

''hey! we have muscles'' Mikey frowned, ''Not as big as your Raphie but we still have them''

''GET OFF!'' Donnie yelped as Raph's elbow stuck into the back of his head.

''Mikey asked for it'' Leo reasoned,

''Yeah but I didn't!'' Donnie gasped as leo put his head on Donnie's.

Splinter could hear them all from the other room but he chuckled when he heard Orion laughing at the boys antics, he wondered why Donatello, who was normally quite shy, had become so close to the boy so soon! He decided he'd talk to him about it once he gave him his new staff.

* * *

**Only short but I'm slowly falling asleep here.. Please Review xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, It's been a while... I decided to write this just now because I need some cheering up, I've been playing "To the moon" ;_; It's the first game to ever make me cry! **

**I'm putting part of a song in here from To the moon because it suits the situation, I suggest you listen to the song before or as you read the lyrics cause then you'll understand it :)**

**anyway, enjoy xx**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - A normal day with the Hamatos**

It was early afternoon in the Hamato household, everyone was full from the huge lunch Michelangelo made and they were all resting in front of Space Heroes. Orion seemed to love the show and he cuddled up with Leo when they watched it.

Donnie thought about how Orion got on with his brothers,

He loved playing with Mikey.

He loved talking to Raph

and loved watching tv with Leo.

Orion mainly spent his time with Donnie though, he didn't always want to leave his side. It made Donnie sad to see such a young boy away from his parents, the fear in those young eyes were still there but it disappeared when Don was there.

''Donnie?'' Orion crawled into his lap, ''You know my parents''

''Hmm'' Donnie looked into the bright young boy's eyes.

''I remember the night before they died my Mommy sang me this song'' Orion sniffed,

''What was it called?'' Don asked,

''Everything's alright'' Orion nodded, ''Do ya know it?''

''yes'' Don smiled, His Father had sang it to them once. he knew the lyrics.

''I really liked it.. could you sing it?'' Orion asked with big watery eyes, the other turtles looked at Donnie. They had never heard him sing before.

''Sure'' Don smiled, He took a deep breath and sang quietly, His voice was soft and beautiful. Everyone sat closer and listened quietly.

''Short steps and deep breaths.. everything is alright,

Chin up, I can't step into the spot light.

She said.. I'm sad.. Somehow without any words.

I just stood there.. searching for an answer.

When this world is no more.. The moon is all we'll see

I'll ask you to fly away with me.

Until the stars all fall down, They empty from the sky

but I don't mind

If you're with me everything's alright.''

''Why do my words always lose their meaning,

when I feel what I say, there's such a rift between us.

He said.. I can't really seem to read you,

I just.. stood there.. never know what I should do.

When the world is no more.. The moon is all we'll see

I'll ask you to fly away with me.

Until the stars all fall down, they empty from the sky

But I don't mind

If you're with me everything's alright.

If you're with me... then everything's alright'' Donnie sang, Orion had tears in his eyes.

''After Mommy sang it she said that as long as She was there everything would be alright but... she's not here anymore'' Orion sniffed,

''No.. but I am and I promise.. everything will be alright. I'll never let anything happen to you'' Donnie promised, Orion gave him a watery smile and hugged him.

''Dude... that was corny'' Mikey giggled, Leo and Raph groaned and slapped him across the head.

''Shaddap idiot!'' Raph growled,

''What is big tough Raphie gonna cry?'' Mikey asked in a baby voice.

''NO!'' Raph yelped and went bright red.

''Shut up you two'' Leo rolled his eyes as Orion and Donnie chuckled.

''DONATELLO, MAY I SEE YOU IN THE DOJO?'' Splinter called, It was more of a command than a question.

''SURE SENSEI!'' Donnie yelled back, ''Orion, you stay with the guys ok? I'll be right back''

Don placed Orion on Leo's lap and went to the dojo, he entered and all he could smell was the scented candles.

''Kneel'' Splinter commanded, Donnie did as he was told.

''Hai'' Don nodded,

''Here is your new Bo.. Please don't break it'' Splinter smiled as he handed the six foot staff to his second youngest, Donnie took it and twirled it around before nodding in satisfaction and putting it on his back. He knelt back down.

''Is there something else Sensei?'' Donnie asked,

''I heard you singing to Orion'' Splinter stated, ''It was very good''

''Thank you Sensei'' Don blushed,

''I have noticed you are getting very close to this boy'' Splinter frowned, ''Why? you are usually so shy but this boy.. you are not shy around him?''

''I know Sensei.. I don't know why'' Don frowned, ''From the first time I met him when I almost fell on him I noticed something... different about him... He wasn't afraid of me.. or any of us! He believes that his parents are still here with out really being.. _here. _I can't help but feel like he needs to be protected''

''I see.. so it was like the time I was mutated along with the four of you.. I was tempted to leave.. to run away and hide forever but..'' Splinter's eyes glazed over, ''When I heard the four of you crying and clinging onto each other I couldn't leave... I felt like I had to help you all.. When I picked you all up you all clung onto me as if you already thought of me as your father.. your protector''

Donatello smiled softly at his father, He could picture it in his head.

''I understand now Donatello.. being close to the boy will help you with your responsibility'' Splinter nodded, ''You may go''

''Thanks Father'' Donnie smiled and left the dojo and the rat to his memories.

''HEY DONNIE!'' Orion called, Don looked up to see his brothers and Orion in a tower formation, Raph was on the bottom on his back. Leo stood on Raph's feet and had Mikey's legs around his neck. Mike sat on Leo's shell and was holding Orion steady as he stood on his head.

''Why?'' Donnie asked curiously

''Mikey suggested it'' Raph groaned,

''Why?'' Donnie asked again, Mikey shrugged with a huge grin.

''We really don't know Don'' Leo chuckled, ''It was fun though''

''Fearless having fun?'' Donnie gasped in mock shock, ''i never thought the day would come!''

''Shut up'' Leo smirked, Don smirked back.

''DONNIE! CATCH!'' Orion laughed as he jumped away from Mikey, all the turtles were calm because they knew Don would catch him with out difficulty. He was ninja.

''Gotcha'' Don smiled as Orion landed in his arms. Orion just laughed as the others climbed off each other and sat on the padded benches.

They spent the afternoon playing board games and that night they had a Disney movie marathon where for some of the songs they would all sing along together. Even Splinter!

By the time the last movie was done Michelangelo and Orion were fast asleep together on the bench, Donnie was asleep leaning against the bench while Raph and Leo were lying on the floor. Splinter stood up and turned the tv off before turning to face his family, He noticed that Orion, who was in Michelangelo's arms, was gripping a tail of Donatello's mask in his hand.

A small smile came to the rats face as he entered the dojo, he spent the night dreaming of when his children were little and dependant on him. How he missed those days.

* * *

**Please Review xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, It's friday which means I can finally write something.. though this will be posted up on a Saturday... ah well! I have tests, homework and other stuff I need to do to keep myself at the right level and not make a fool of myself and instead of doing them I'm writing for you guys... shows how much I care xx**

**enjoy xx**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Enter April**

Donatello had spent the whole morning in his lab, he'd been doing it for a while.. ever since he met Orion!

he was writing a song.

This was usually Mikey's thing but Don had the expertise to write a well written song and so he did. It was for Orion to show the boy that he was safe, Donatello could still see the occasional flash of fear in the boy's eyes and it hurt.

It hurt to see the boy so timid especially when he was hiding his true self.. which actually turned out to be a lot like Mikey!

Don didn't want his brothers to find out! Nor did he want the boy to.. well.. at least not yet. The song was getting closer to finished and yet it was not done. He would just have to keep writing until it was perfect in every way!

But now he was in the dojo sparring with Leo while Orion sparred with Mikey and Raph punched a punching bag. he and Orion occasionally crossed paths in their "play" and they were all careful not to hurt him.

''HEY GUYS!'' April called as the lair door closed behind her, she could hear the boys in the dojo and she made her way there with a smile.

''hey'' The turtles looked round to see their friend April O'Neil standing in the doorway and Don could feel little Orion hiding behind his leg.

''What's up April?'' Don smiled,

''I was bored so I decided to come see you guys'' April explained, ''.. and i need help with my chemistry homework''

''What is it?'' Donnie asked curiously,

''It's just about molecular bonding and there's a bit about formulas and mass.. I don't really get it'' April shrugged, Don smiled at her.

''I'll help you after practise.. It seems simple enough'' Donnie nodded,

''Of course it's simple to _you_'' April smirked, ''You're way too smart for a turtle''

The others laughed and April frowned at Donnie's leg.

''hey Donnie.. you know you have a kid behind you right?'' She asked with one raised eyebrow.

''Oh right yeah'' Don smiled, Mikey pulled Orion out and held him in front.

''This is Orion, Orion.. This is April'' Leo introduced, Orion stared at April for a moment.

''You're not green'' he pointed out,

''He's smart Don'' Raph smirked,

''Hoe come you know them? cause you're not a turtle'' Orion asked with wide eyes.

''Well.. They saved me'' April nodded, ''I was being taken by the kraang and while those three fought a giant weed monster.. Donnie managed to hang on to the helicopter I was on, when I fell out he caught me and made sure I landed safely''

''Donnie saved you from the kraang?'' Orion summed up,

''yes''

''WOW! Donnie did the same for me! he saved me from the kraang too!'' Orion grinned,

''yeah well, Donnie has a knack for saving people'' She winked at the purple wearing turtle which caused him to blush a little.

Orion giggled randomly which cause everyone to look at him, Mikey began to laugh before stopping abruptly,

''wait... What's so funny?'' Mike asked in confusion, the others groaned.

''Donnie likes her a lot'' Orion chuckled as he pointed at April, everyone froze awkwardly.

There was a long awkward silence from the teenagers while the boy chuckled.

''Wh-what.. what makes you say that Orion?'' Leo asked with a gulp,

''I don't know.. I just sense it'' Orion shrugged. Everyone went back to their training.

After training Don was helping April with her chemistry homework, they were almost done.

''So you see, you just need to remember the two triangles; first one; number of Moles equals.. Mass given divided by grams formula mass. The second one; Number of moles equals concentration times volume and remember the volume must be in litres'' Don explained, April nodded along gratefully.

''Thanks Don.. you're the best'' April grinned,

''Yeah he is'' Orion grinned as he came over and sat on Don's lap.

''You finished you pizza?'' Don asked with a smile.

''Yeah.. when are you gonna do your next experiment?'' Orion asked, Don turned to April with a smile.

''He loves watching the experiments and he loves it when I let him join in'' Don explained with a laugh,

''awww'' April smiled, ''You two are like a match made in heaven!''

Orion grinned at Donnie as April got up.

''Well I'm off.. I still have to write my english essay, see ya'' She waved as she made her way out of the lair.

''BYE APRIL!'' The four turtles called from their different places in the lair.

Donnie and Orion went into the lab to do some easy and safe experiments, Don and his brothers would be going on patrol that night and Orion would be left alone in bed. Donnie felt uneasy about leaving him but his brothers wouldn't hear of it, they told him that the boy would be safe and Don would just have to believe them.

* * *

**But will he be safe? probably... Please Review xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long absence.. also, once again.. THANK YOU JTH! enjoy xx**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - True Bonding**

The turtles were on patrol for the night, it was calm and warm. There wasn't any crime going on so the three younger turtles were arguing quietly about whether or not Leo was gonna make them go home soon.

"Well, looks like nothing's gonna happen. Let's head back." Leo announced to the team, Don and Mikey smirked at Raph and he glared back.

"Aww shoot! I was hoping to pummel someone tonight."Raph growled Pounding his fists together hoping to change the leaders mind so he didn't have to pay five bucks to the two younger turtles. leo just shrugged. Mikey came up behind the red masked turtle and slapped him on the back of the shell.

"Don't worry bro. I'm sure you'll do something to me before the night's over." Mikey joked with him.

"True." Raph agreed with a smirk.

''Come on guys'' Leo motioned for them to follow them and they did but suddenly Don stopped. "Coming Donnie?"

Donnie held his head, wincing in pain, quickly causing his brothers to group around him but the pain passed as quickly as it came, as Donnie looked up at a concerned group of brothers.

''Are you ok Don?'' Raph asked concerned,

''Y-yeah I'm fine'' Don frowned, Raph turned to Mikey with a smirk.

"One of his experiments must have crawled in his head." Raph half-jokingly said, Mikey was then quick to Donnie's side.

''Really? That's so cool!'' Mikey grinned, ''Are you gonna turn into a super mutant or something?''

''No Mikey'' Don rolled his eyes, "It was just a headache, but it went away pretty quick. Only lasted a couple seconds." This confused Leonardo.

"Who gets a headache for a couple seconds?" He questioned his tallest brother, who just shrugged his shoulders and began to head back to the sewers. They were a bit worried but didn't ask anymore questions about it. Perhaps it was nothing.

They finally arrived at the lair after trekking through the maze of tunnels in the sewer. They walked through the door to hear laughing, it sounded like it belonged to a child. Donnie walked ahead of the others to find out what was happening, Then he saw what was going on.

It was Orion and April playing patty cake, as soon as Orion saw the turtles he ran to Don's side.

''Welcome back guys'' April smiled, ''How was Patrol?''

''Boring'' Raph grumbled as he sat next to her, ''What're you doing here?''

"Dad said I could stay the night here if I wanted to'' April shrugged, ''I guess there was no action tonight''

''Nope'' Mikey sat on the floor in front of April, Don sat on her other side and Leo sat next to Don.

''Isn't that a good thing?'' April asked with a raised eyebrow.

''For some yes'' leo nodded, ''For Raph and Mike? no''

Orion climbed onto Don's lap and cuddled into the turtle,

"Orion and me were just passing time. He woke up a little while ago though and didn't know that I was here." April told them.

"Yeah!" Orion said to Donnie. "I was really scared, until I saw it was your friend." Mikey came up and looked into Orion's eyes,

''Aw.. You were scared?'' he asked sadly,

''yeah but...only for a couple seconds..." Orion told him with a blush, Don held him tighter.

Suddenly Leonardo remembered something. A couple seconds? Donnie talked about having a headache for a couple seconds, that would have been about the same time Orion got scared when he saw April according to them. Something about Orion and Donnie wasn't making sense to him. They had become so close together, then Orion said he sensed that Donnie liked April, even though that Orion had never met April before to know.

Was it possible that Donnie sensed that Orion was in trouble? He felt that he should talk to Donnie about it soon, to find out if his brother had felt the same thing.

As the night went on each turtle went to bed one by one, they were tired from their patrol. April was left alone, she was trying to understand the calculations for the grams formula mass test she was going to have in Chemistry but she had never been all that good at math.

She eventually realised that she wasn't going to accomplish anything on her own so she turned to the bedroom of her best friend. Se hated to wake Donnie up but she really needed help and he was the only one she could turn to!

She quietly tip-toed over to Donnie's room to see if there was any chance that he was awake, and upon looking in, she saw something that put her in awe.

Orion was tucked in Donnie's bed covers in a peaceful slumber, Donnie was asleep on top of a storybook. He was reading Orion a bed time story that their Sensei had read to them when they were kids. Which put such a sheepish grin on the girl's face. She figured she would just let him sleep and head into his lab to try and find something to help her, he might have a book on it or something.

April was ruffling through the papers on Donnie's desk as quietly as she could, but the noise could certainly be heard. She couldn't find any papers that would help, a page fell down to the floor She bent down to pick it and turned on the desk light in front of her to see if it was a paper for formula mass.

Looking at it, she noticed that it didn't look like lab work at all, there was a bunch of words, almost in verse form. Just then April heard the sound of the lab door opening as she saw the tallest turtle slowly entering wiping the sleep from his eyes and soon noticing who was in front of him.

''April? what are you doing up so late?'' Don asked with a yawn, ''Still finding that chemistry stuff hard?''

''Yeah.. I've remembered what you said about the triangles but.. I don't understand how to calculate the grams formula mass'' April frowned,

''How much homework does your school give you?'' Don joked with a smirk,

''Chemistry homework.. English essay.. and I have to draw something for art'' April sighed, ''This is all for tomorrow and I've only done the essay''

''I'll help you once I get the paper from my room, hold on'' Don yawned,

''Wait! Donnie I found this on your desk'' April held up the piece of paper she had found. Donnie had to clear his vision wiping his eyes again, before noticing what it was. His eyes grew huge and he gasped as he took it from April's hand in desperation. A bashful grin appeared on his face was followed by an awkward stare from April.

"Oh well, I didn't know that it was for me. I guess I..." April started but Donnie quickly tried to correct her.

"I-It's not for you April...it..It's for Orion." Donnie embarrassingly said as he sat down in his chair. "It's a song I'm writing for him."

April stared at Donnie in awe. She knew that he had always been the one of his brothers that showed the most care, but this was... indescribable! April sat down on the desk as they looked at each other.

"What happened that night Donnie?" She asked him with concern.

He looked down and thought about how he should put it. She already knew about him saving Orion, but he knew that April knew there was something else that was important in all this. Orion had only been close to Donnie, the others not so much, and it made April curious about what exactly was going on.

''His parents are gone and...he..." Donatello was really struggling to say it, but he knew he should. "...he thinks I'm his...Guardian Angel."

''yeah but.. You're not'' April said, her face explained it all. She had no idea the seriousness of the matter, but it all made sense now. How close he was to Donnie, how happy he was to see him.

'' I know that April but.. he believes I am that's why I started writing this song. I know it's not my forte, but..." Donnie sentence was cut off as April put a hand on his shoulder and looked up at her. She had a huge smile on her face, it always made Donnie happy when he could make her smile after everything that had happened to her.

"Just when I thought you'd done the sweetest thing ever, you keep amazing me."

April kissed Donnie on the forehead causing him to grin and blush. He was almost on the verge of breaking down in tears, he had never been so proud of himself. To have the girl of his dreams think so highly of him.

"No matter what happens Donnie, you'll always be my angel." April told him and followed it with a big yawn. "Goodnight Donnie." With that, Donnie gave her a wave goodnight as she turned in for the night.

Donnie then looked at the words on the song he had been working on and soon it was all beginning to come together. Donnie couldn't have been more happy with his life, he truly was on cloud nine.

* * *

**I'm finally posting this up! Please Review xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay, I've been trying to have a social life but.. honestly... not as interesting as I thought it would be XD. Enjoy xx**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - A Talk and a fall out**

Donnie was sitting in his lab alone. April, Mikey and Orion had went out into the sewers so Mike could teach the two how to skateboard, Raph was probably in his room or something and Leo was probably in the dojo with Master Splinter.

Don was still working on his song, he had never done this before but... the words just seemed to come to him with ease!

''And Mikey said this was hard'' Don smiled, he stopped when he heard a pair of feet outside his door. It had to be one of his brothers, April didn't walk around in bare feet.

He quickly hid the song under a pile of papers and turned to his science report that was opened on his computer.

There was a knock on the door.

''Hello?'' Don called over his shoulder,

''Donnie...'' It was Leo, ''Can I talk to yu for a sec?'' Donnie frowned in concern at his brothers uneasy tone,

''Yeah.. sure'' Don spun round in his chair to face the door. ''Door's open''

Leo turned the handle and walked into the lab, he softly closed the door and turned to face his intelligent brother. Donnie waved a hand towards a chair near his and Leo sat down, they sat in an awkward silence before Don let out a loud sigh.

''What's up Leo? If you came in just for this then I'm sorry but I don't have time'' Don frowned,

''No.. no.. I- I need to talk to you'' Leo said without looking at Don.

''Serously Leo... what's wrong?'' Don was feeling concerned now and a little scared. ''What's happened?''

''Nothing's happened Donnie.. relax...'' Leo said calmly, ''I wanna talk to you about Orion''

''What about Orion?'' Don frowned, Leo took a deep breath and looked into Donnie's eyes.

''I think the Kraang did something to him'' Leo said confidently,

''What? WHY!? WHERE IS HE?'' Donnie asked worriedly,

''No. No. Donnie... He's fine'' Leo said as he tried to calm his brother, ''I meant... Before he met you.. us...''

''What do you mean?'' Don asked in confusion, what exactly was his brother getting at?

''Well... You and Orion have a bond... a weird and unnatural bond.. You feel it when he's scared or hurt... and.. Orion is really close to you even though you're a giant talking turtle that only just met him'' Leo explained quietly, ''I think the Kraang did something to him.. I don't know what but it must have something to do with touch or something... Either way it's putting you both in danger''

''leo'' Don frowned angrily, ''You think that the only way Orion could like me is because of a kraang experiment? not because I saved him or because I'm nice to him?''

''No! Donnie it's not like that-'' Leo gulped worriedly,

''You think that if the kraang hadn't done something to him he wouldn't like me?'' Donnie asked angrily and Leo could hear the hurt amongst the anger.

''No! I'm sure the way you are has got something to do with it as well but.. but... It wouldn't be like THIS.. it wouldn't be as strong!'' Leo tried to correct his mistake but it was obvious that Don had had enough.

''If that's it then get out'' Don growled quietly and turned away from his leader, ''I don't wanna talk to you anymore''

''Don.. I'm just trying to look out for you'' Leo sighed,

''Just. get. out'' Don snapped over his shoulder.

''Fine...'' leo frowned at the floor, ''I'll guess you'll just have to work it out for yourself... but don't say I didn't warn you''

Leo opened the lab door and looked over at his brothers shell before leaving and shutting the door behind him.

Don turned round and stared at the door sadly, His older brother had no faith in him.

''You're wrong Leo... and I'll prove it to you'' Don muttered as he turned back to his computer, he didn't feel like writing the song anymore today or do his science report.

He crossed his arms on the desk and lay his head on them, his brain pounded as he closed his eyes.

* * *

**Only short but has a lot of feelings in it.. poor Don and Leo... Thanks again to JTH and Please Review xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long wait! enjoy xx**

* * *

**Chapter 8 - A fun time on the roofs and an attack**

The four turtles and the young boy were sitting together on the rooftops, Donnie had decided that the kid needed some fresh air.

''Come on Orion! Donnie! Orion won't share!'' Mikey complained as Orion used his chalk to draw on the rooftop,

''Mikey let the kid draw'' Raph smirked, ''You ain't a little kid''

''But I wanna draw too!'' Mikey moaned grumpy, Donnie shook his head with a sigh.

''Orion?'' He began sweetly,

''yeah Donnie?'' Orion looked up at his "angel" with large eyes.

''Is there a colour you're not using?'' Don asked as he knelt next to the child, ''Would you be ok with Mikey using it for a bit?''

''I'm not using the orange.. he can use that if he likes'' Orion handed Donnie the orange chalk and Don gave it to Mike.

''Thanks lil dude! Orange is the best colour after all!'' Mikey giggled as he began to draw, Raph sat back against the ledge and watched his baby brother while twirling his sai. Donnie and Leo sat on the ledge looking out over the city.

''Donnie.. why won't you talk to me?'' Leo whispered sadly, Donnie frowned and kept his eyes on the traffic below.

''I'm sorry for what I said.. I was just worried for you and orion'' Leo insisted quietly,

''No you weren't, you were worried for your reputation as "Leader"!'' Don hissed back, ''You want to try and prove you know everything when you don't''

''You're wrong Don..'' Leo frowns and shakes his head, ''How can I prove to you that I'm sorry?''

''Don't even bother'' Don grumbled as he stood up and walked towards the others, Leo sighed sadly and slipped down onto the fire escape so he could be alone to gather his thoughts.

''Donnie look!'' Orion grinned, Donnie and Raph came closer and took a look at Orion's drawing. it was a skinny turtle with a purple mask standing next to a young boy, they both had huge grins on their faces. ''It's us''

''That's great Orion'' Donnie praised, his heart melted and he felt a blush on his face as Raph patted his shell.

''Raphie! I've drawn you!'' Raph frowned at his brother and looked at the drawing, It was a fat, angry turtle with a red mask.

''MIKEY!'' Raph growled as Mikey burst out laughing, The laughing soon stopped when Raph put the youngest turtle in a headlock.

''I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!'' Mikey whimpered, raph released him and everyone on the rooftop fell into an uneasy silence. they could all sense something.

''Where's Leo?'' Raph whispered, Donnie looked over at where Leo had been but he was no longer there.

''I-... I don't know'' Don gulped guiltily.

There was a clanging and a whole army of kraang droids surrounded them.

''There are the ones known as the turtles with the human child know as Orion'' One kraang pointed out, the others raised their lasers.

the three remaining turtles pulled out their weapons and stood in a protective circle around Orion.

They dodged the lasers but they were running out of steam, they had been separated from each other and from Orion. There was a scream and the three turtles could see Orion was being carried over the shoulder of a kraang.

''ORION!'' Donnie yelled,

''DONATELLO! HELP!'' Orion begged, there was a sudden yell and a line of kraang disappeared one by one. Everyone stopped their fighting to watch the kraang being taken down, whatever was destroying the kraang was coming closer to the turtles.

''What is it?'' Mikey asked frightened, Raph looked at his young brother and quickly darted to his side. Donnie could still see Orion but he was worried about this strange thing coming towards him.

The figure appeared in front of the turtles.

It was a very injured and bleeding Leonardo.

''L-Leo?'' The three brothers gasped when they saw their leader so beaten and weak.

''Donnie... g-go get Orion.. I'll help Raph and Mikey'' Leo nodded, Don gave him a thankful smile and went to fetch Orion while his brothers fought. he needed to be quick, he didn't know how much longer Leo could last.. What had happened to him?

Don kicked the kraang in the back causing it to turn around, he grabbed Orion and pulled him from the kraang's grip before rushing towards his brothers.

''Lets go'' he yelled the others nodded, they ran from the fight but one kraang followed with it's laser pointed at Don's shell. Donnie knew he couldn't escape so he made sure that Orion would be protected, he closed his eyes and waited for the shot.

There was a yell and Don was pushed out of the way, he opened his eyes as he fell to the ground to see the kraang shoot the turtle that had saved him. It was Leonardo.

''LEO! NO!'' Raph yelled before taking the kraang out with a sai, Mikey helped Donnie up as Raph fell to his knees next to his brother.

Don passed the sobbing Orion to Mikey before sprinting to his brothers side.

''Leo..'' he whispered as he felt for a pulse, it was still there but it was weak. His breathing was barely noticable.

''He's still alive'' Donnie nodded seriously, ''But we need to get him home before anything can change''

Raph nodded and scooped his brother into his arms before following Donnie back to the lair.

Donnie and Leo went straight to the lab, Raphael looked over at the living room. Mikey had silent tears rolling down his pale face, he looked truly spooked as he hugged a still sobbing Orion. Raph sat next to Mikey and pulled him into a hug.

''Leo's gonna be ok Mikey... It's all gonna be ok'' He murmured,

''I-'' Mikey swallowed, ''I want Leo to be ok... what happened to him before he came to the fight?''

''I don't know'' Raph frowned, ''We'll ask him when he wakes up''

Orion stopped crying when Splinter entered from the dojo,

''I didn't realise that you had come home.. where's Leonardo and Donatello?'' Splinter asked worriedly when he saw his son's pale faces.

Raph explained everything while Mikey and Orion held each other, by the time he was done Donnie stepped out of the lab looking exhausted.

''leo's ok.. he's bruised, cut up and tired but otherwise ok.. no broken bones or internal bleeding and he's awake but weak'' Don breathed, ''I think we need to ask him a few things''

The family nodded and went into the lab to see Leo.

''leo..'' Mikey breathed, Leo looked at him through tired eyes. He lifted the cover a bit and Mikey practically leapt into the bed with him and hugged him tightly. ''Don't do that again.. please'' Leo kissed his brother's forehead and held him close.

''What happened to you before the fight?'' Raph asked worriedly,

''I went onto the fire escape after Donnie and I had had a chat'' Leo croaked, ''I noticed that the alleyway was full of kraang droids... I heard them plotting and waiting for the right moment to attack.. I was going to go up and get you guys but they had started to climb up and I panicked. I fought them the best I could but they were too strong, they knocked me out and put me in their van... I woke up to hear the fight and I broke out of the van to help''

''Why did you save me when you knew the shot could've killed you?'' Donnie asked breathlessly,

Leo looked straight into his eyes with a look of sadness and distress, ''it could've killed you... You need to be here more than I do''

''That's not true!'' Raph growled,

''We all need each other equally'' Splinter insisted. he walked up to his son and stroked his cheek, ''I'm very proud of you Leonardo... get some rest and feel better, come my sons'' Splinter left.

Mikey kissed leo on the cheek and followed his Sensei, he didn't want to leave his brother but he knew his brother needed rest in order to get better.

''You're such an idiot'' Raph chuckled, ''get better bro''

Donnie was the only one left, he was about to leave but Leo's small voice stopped him.

''Are you still mad at me?'' leo was fighting to stay awake but he had to know.

''Leo.. I'm sorry, for everything!'' Don sighed, ''I've forgiven you..''

''Thanks Don'' Leo breathed as his eyelids became too heavy for him. Donnie gave him a small, gentle hug before leaving the lab.

* * *

**Please Review xx**


End file.
